Stay Stay Stay
by HermMalfoy12
Summary: Semuanya sia sia betapa bodohnya aku mengharapkan segaris senyum dari bibir Draco dengan segala pengorbanan yang bahkan hampir membuatku mati kedinginan. Kini aku tau jawabannya semua TIDAK AKAN pernah indah pada waktunya. / MuggleWorld / banyak Kesalahan / Newbie Author / Read and Review Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter - J.K. ROWLING**

**Warning: Mugglworld, (agak) OOC, abal, maaf saya author baru**

* * *

**STAY STAY STAY - HermMalfoy12**

* * *

**EPILOG**

**Hermione's POV**

Aku menikmati indahnya sunset sore dari atas balkon kamarku. Hawa dingin meyeruak masuk ke pori pori kulit tubuhku. Salju salju kecil mulai turun.

Besok hari ulang tahun Draco.

Sore ini aku hendak membeli kado untuknya. Akhir-akhir ini Draco jarang pulang ke rumah, Draco bilang dia sedang sibuk. Satu hal yang mungkin kau harus tau sudah setahun aku menikah dengannya dan hubunganku dengan Draco tidak harmonis seperti pasangan suami istri lainnya.

Kami dijodohkan dan Draco menolak keras.

Dia dan aku sama sama memiliki pacar pada waktu itu. Aku sangat mencintai Blaise—pacarku dulu— tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan mom dan dad. Aku tau resiko apa yang harus kutanggung. Draco tidak memperlakukanku layaknya seorang istri dia tak pernah memperlakukanku dengan manis walaupun telah sebaik mungkin aku berusaha, Draco masih belum bisa menerimaku.

Dia memperlakukanku dengan kasar aku hanya bisa menangis saat Draco membentakku atau mempergokinya sedang berciuman mesra dengan Pansy -pacar Draco-. Dalam kasusku aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun aku mencoba menerima bahwa ini memang takdirku dan semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Ponselku berdering.

**From: Draco**

_Aku sibuk aku tak pulang malam ini_

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Draco. Benar benar singkat. Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba berpikir positif dia memang sedang sibuk Hermione kau harus percaya padanya.

Dia suamimu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju garasi setelah memastikan rumah benar benar terkunci aman kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan rata rata membelah jalanan New York yang tak pernah sepi meski salju sedang turun. Dingin memang tapi kulakukan semua ini demi Draco.

Membeli kado untuk Draco.

**-cccc-**

Aku mengelilingi mall mecari cari kado apa yang sekiranya tepat untuk Draco. Aku mengingat ingat apa yang pernah Draco katakan tentang sesuatu yang ia sukai selain basket dan musik. Aku berpikir sejenak. Jam tangan. Draco menyukai jam tangan, dengan langkah pasti aku berjalan menuju toko jam yang terkenal.

Setelah lama memilih kujatuhkan pilihan pada jam berwarna perak dan berlapis emas. Aku mengulum senyum setelah kado Draco terbungkus rapi. Aku juga memesan kue ulang tahun untuk Draco. Ah ya satu lagi aku mencetak beberapa fotoku dan Draco pada waktu pernikahan dan honeymoon, lalu meletakkannya pada album foto bersampul ungu.

Pada lembar pertama kutulisi _"I miss the old time"_ konyol memang tapi itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Kutempelkan foto fotoku bersama Draco, disebelahnya kutuliskan perasaanku pada waktu itu dan betapa sekarang aku menginginkannya kembali. Pada lembar terakhir ku tuliskan harapan singkat "_Aku berharap kau bisa menerimaku dan mulai mencintaiku_" aku tersenyum pahit.

Kulirik jam tanganku waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Dengan menenteng beberapa kantong kresek yang berisikan kado untuk Draco aku berjalan menuju ke parkiran dan melajukannya menuju rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku mengulum senyum menebak nebak reaksi Draco ketika aku memberinya kado.

Apakah dia senang?

atau biasa biasa saja atau bahkan marah? entahlah pria itu memang sulit ditebak.

**-ccc-**

Aku berhenti dilampu merah, aku merasakan ada yang salah dengan mobilku aku teringat sesuatu sudah tiga bulan aku tak membawanya ke bengkel kuputuskan untuk mampir sejenak ke bengkel mobil yang jaraknya sekitar dua kilo meter dari rumahku setelah menunggu beberapa menit montir yang memeriksa mobilku menghampiriku.

Dia bilang mobilku ada masalah dibagian mesin dan diharuskan menginap dibengkel ini mataku terbelalak satu pertanyaan besar bagaimana aku pulang?

Aku mendengus keras keras sudah tiga puluh menit tak satupun ada taksi yang lewat. Salju yang turunpun semakin deras kuputuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju kerumah. Mengenaskan bukan? Tapi tak apalah kulakukan ini demi Draco. Aku ingin melihat Draco tersenyum.

Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok aku mulai menapaki trotoar yang mulai ditutupi salju kurapatkan mantelku serapat mungin tapi entah bagaimana hawa dingin selalu berhasil menyeruak masuk ke pori pori kulit tubuhku.

Kedua tanganku meneteng kado untuk Draco. Beberapa kali aku mengigil kedinginan dan mengharuskan langkahku berhenti untuk meggosok gosokan telapak tanganku yang mungil lalu meniupnya.

Aku hampir menangis saat mengetahui jarak rumahku masih jauh dengan tempatku berdiri sekarang. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah ini demi Draco kulirik jam tanganku waktu menunjukan jam sepuluh malam itu artinya sudah satu jam setengah aku berjalan.

Capek. Itulah yang kurasakan. Suhu dikota ini semakin malam semakin turun semakin sering aku menghentikan langkahku untuk sesekali menggosok gosokan tanganku lalu meniupnya. Tak terasa aku menitikan air mata mungkin dulu jika aku memilih hidup bersam Blaise dia tidak mungkin menelantarkanku seperti ini.

Ketika aku hampir putus asa aku mengingat ingat moment terbaikku bersama Blaise hanya itu yang menguatkanku.

Betapa bahagianya aku ketika melihat rumahku tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari tempatku berdiri sekarang aku mempercepat langkahku.

Ketika aku meilhat mobil Draco terparkir di garasi aku berlari kecil masuk ke rumah tak peduli betapa lelahnya aku.

"Draco," tak ada jawaban.

Itu dia dia sedang berada di kamarnya bersama seorang wanita?

Aku mendekati Draco yang sedang bercumbu dengan wanita itu mataku berkaca kaca "Draco," lirihku. Kujatuhkan semua kado kado untuk Draco dilantai kamarnya dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

Air mataku tak terbendung lagi aku lari tak tentu arah. Semuanya sia sia betapa bodohnya aku mengharapkan segaris senyum dari bibir Draco dengan segala pengorbanan yang bahkan hampir membuatku mati kedinginan.

Kurasakan sakit didadaku tepatnya di hatiku aku terus berlari dan tiba tiba kepalaku terasa pusing mataku berkunang kunang terakhir yang kuingat adalah suara klakson mobil, decitan ban dan tubuhku yang terlempar beberapa meter. Aku menutup mataku sebelum merasakan sakit.

Kini aku tau jawabannya semua TIDAK AKAN pernah indah pada waktunya.

**TBC**

Bagaimana ? Hehe ... Saya memang tidak pandai dalam membuat fanfic.

Ini pun fanfic pertama saya.

saya hanya mengharapkan anda mensupport saya dengan meng klik tombol review. Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - JKR  
Standar Warning Applied  
Dan tolong beri saran untuk Cover fanfic ini. Terimakasih :)**

***Draco's POV***

Kepalaku berdenyut ngilu ketika pertama kali aku membuka mata. Terakhir yang kuingat, Pansy mengajakku ke Club malam dan aku minum terlalu banyak, dan setelah itu aku diambang batas kesadaranku―oh tunggu aku membawa Selena ke rumah tadi malam, lalu dia meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang.

Aku mendengus kesal seharusnya aku bisa _bermain _dengannya tadi malam.

Aku meneguk ludah. Tenggorakanku terasa kering dan panas, mungkin aku membutuhkan segelas air. Telapak kakiku langsung menyentuh ubin marmer yang terasa dingin. Padanganku yang sedikit bergelombang, membuatku―agak―kesulitan berjalan hingga beberapa kali aku mencari pegangan pada benda terdekat.

Kakiku menendang beberapa barang yang hampir membuatku terjungkal kedepan. Aku mengumpat. Berani sekali orang meletakan barang-barang yang berceceran dilantai hingga hampir membuat seorang Draco Maloy terjungkal. Mataku terpusat pada barang-barang itu. Kupungut satu kresek yang paling dekat dengan kakiku, lalu merogoh benda yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebuah kotak kado? Kepala teddy bear langsung terpenggal, ketika aku menarik secara kasar kertas kado yang membungkusnya. Kemudian, aku membuka kotaknya. Sebuah jam bermodel klasik berwarna perak berlapis emas?

Untuk siapa? Begitu aku menarik keluar jam itu secarik kertas menyumbul keluar.

_Happy Birthday My Husband._

_Wish you many happy returns of the day and always in health and longlife!_

_Maaf sering membuatmu marah. Aku tau kau membenciku tapi setidaknya bisakah kau menerimaku?_

_I love you. I hope you too ;)xxxooo_

**-muchlove, Hermione**

Aku mengernyit setelah membaca isi surat konyol ini. Aku berbalik aku baru menyadari Hermione tak ada disampingku, saat aku bangun. Kemana dia?

Hermione tidak berbaring disana, karena aku mengajak Pansy ke rumah, sebuah gagasan muncul di otakku. Tidak. Bahkan sebelum itu dia sudah tak ada.

Bodoh. Apa peduliku? Aku menggeleng menjernihkan pikiranku dan kembali pada tujuan awal mengambil segelas air untuk tenggorokanku.

Setelah tegukan ketiga aku mendesah lega. Setidaknya tenggorokanku sudah tak sekering tadi, tapi efek panas akibat alkohol itu masih terasa samar. Aku mengamati sekeliling dapur. Tidak ada makanan diatas meja.

Hermione tidak memasak? Sial! Kemana wanita itu pergi berani sekali dia masih belum menyiapkan sarapan ketika aku bangun. Aku mendengus lagi.

"Hermione," aku memanggilnya dengan suara meninggi.

Setelah tiga detik berlalu aku tak mendengar adanya jawaban. "Hermione!" sekarang lebih menyerupai bentakan. _Oh shit. _

Kakiku bergerak menuju kamar tamu lalu membuka pintunya kasar, aku tak menemukannya, begitu juga di tiga kamar yang lain, serta kamar mandi.

Lalu aku melangkah menuju taman belakang.

_Aku berharap dia disana. _

Tunggu. Apa aku mengharapkan kehadirannya? Oh ya, tentu saja jika untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi, bukan untuk _bersenang senang_, dia bukan tipeku. Badannya tidak menonjol. Dia jelek. Tidak, dia cantik tapi bila dibandingkan dengan gadisku dia standar.

"Hermione," ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku memanggilnya bahkan ditaman belakangpun aku tak menemukannya. Sialan kemana dia?

Aku kembali duduk di meja makan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. Memandangi hiasan air mancur dan baru saja menyadari, bahwa itu berbentuk lumba-lumba, sebelumnya aku tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya. Aku terdiam diatas meja makan begitu lama.

Hari ini ulang tahunku, mengapa Hermione tidak bersamaku? Harusnya dia disini sekarang melakukan _celebration_ yang menurutku konyol seperti tahun lalu contohnya.

Apa barusaja aku mengharapkan kehadirannya, lebih dari untuk menyiapkan sarapan? Aku menggeleng, kurasa otakku terbentur atau semacamnya. Aku terdiam lagi. Aku tak merasa ada yang spesial di hari ulang tahunku ini. Mengingatnya saja tidak. Aku tak merasa adanya perubahan.

Lalu kilasan-kilasan itu muncul, kejadian semalam itu muncul. Ketika aku bercumbu dengan Pansy, aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku, lalu aku menoleh melihatnya dengan kedua tangan penuh kantong plastik dan dia terlihat lelah.

Setelah itu matanya berkaca-kaca lalu menjatuhkan semua kantong plastik itu dan berlari keluar.

Apakah sejak malam ia tidak pulang? Lalu dia tidur dimana? Dirumah momnya? Tidak mungkin, rumah orang tuanya berada di Canada mustahil jika ia akan mendapat tiket pesawat saat itu mengingat saat itu hampir tengah malam. Mungkin saja ia tidur di hotel? Ya benar mungkin wanita itu telah menyawa hotel semalam dan aku tak perlu mencarinya, ataupun khawatir karena cepat atau lambat ia akan pulang ke rumah.

Ponselku berdering membuatku tersentak hingga bubuk kopi yang tengah kutuang kecangkir tumpah keluar.

"Shit," umpatku. Kemudian aku mecari ponselku dan menemukannya terjatuh di samping kasurku.

_Unknown number._ Tulisan itu tercetak jelas dilayar utama. Aku mengernyit sedetik kemudian menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Hallo."

_ "Hallo. Apa benar ini Draco Maloy suami dari Hermione Granger?"_ suara yang penuh ketegasan menyaut dari ujung sana.

"Iya benar. Ada apa?"

"_Tadi malam kami menemukan istri anda kecelakaan kami telah mengirimkannya ke Rumah Sakit International New York. Maaf atas keterlambatan pemberitahuannya._"

Tut..tut..tut.

Sambungan telepon diputus.

Aku mematung.

Karena itukah, aku tidak menemukannya berbaring disampingku?

Karena itukah, dia tak menyiapkan sarapan pagiku?

Karena itukah, dia tak merayakan hari ulang tahunku pagi ini?

Jantungku berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

Apakah dia baik-baik saja atau terluka parah? Apa ini karena aku? Kejadian semalam, yang membuatnya berlari keluar rumah.

Sebelum otakku meledak dipenuhi segala macam pertanyaan, aku mengambil kunci mobilku tiga menit setelahnya.

_ Bugatti Veyron Super Sports_ milikku telah membelah jalanan New York dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang menggelitik diulu hatiku. _Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa khawatir pada Hermione._

**TBC**

Bagaimana ? Makin aneh ya ? hehe

ini juga pendek sekali saya rasa , tapi saya sudah tidak kuat .

semoga walaupun pendek , saya bisa update kilat

untuk tanda baca , saya minta maaf

Maaf sesuatu yg kemarin .

Maksud saya , itu'prolog' bukan 'epilog'

terimakasih yg sudah mengingatkan

saya begitu senang atas semua yg me review .

maaf tidak saya balas .

Saya harap kalian sudi untuk me review lagi .

Tapi saya sudah membaca semuanya .

Terimakasih .


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter - JK Rowling**

**HermMalfoy12 Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stay Stay Stay**

**Chapter 3**

***AuthorPOV***

Gadisitu masih tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya terlihat damai, dan baik-baik saja, tapi segala perban disekujur tubuhnya, membuatmu harus berpikir ulang.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki menyumbul dari balik pintu. Lelaki itu memandang sedih wanita yang terbaring didepannya, ada sepercik perasaan bersalah yang telah lama pudar, kini kembali mencuat melambung tinggi, berputar-putar diotaknya.

_Seharusnya aku memperjuangkannya dulu. Walaupun, itu artinya menentang orang tuanya _pria itu berucap lirih di dalam hati. Hatinya kembali tercabik.

Tanganpria itu terangkat membelai sebagian wajah gadis itu. Pria itu kembali menyentuh gadis yang dulunya gadisnya. Pria itu tersenyum kecut. Perasaannya kembali teraduk, bercampur menjadi sesuatu yang sulit dipahami.

Antara lega kembali, bertemu dengan gadis yang ia cintai, juga merasa bersalah telah melepaskan gadis ini, apalagi melihatnya sekarang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, dengan segala perban yang membuatnya tampak buruk.

Tangan pria itu naik kembali membelai rambut Hermione. Merasakan kelembutannya yang selalu ia rindukan. Pria itu mengamati wajah Hermione lama lalu dengan ragu-ragu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Melayangkan kecupan sederhana diantara kedua mata Hermione yang masih _keukeuh_ tertutup.

"Kembalilah," bisik pria itu. "Aku merindukanmu."

Dia tau Hermione tak mungkin mendengar tapi dia percaya, Hermione merasakan kehadirannya.

**-ccc-**

Draco Malfoy berjalan tergesa ditengah lorong dengan tembok yang didominasi warna putih.

Draco Malfoy merasakan perasaan aneh ini untuk pertama kalinya. Cemas, khawatir pada kondisi Hermione, apa itu artinya mulai peduli pada Hermione? Tentu saja tidak. Pria itu membentak pikirannya sendiri. Dia hanya cemas tidak lebih.

**Edelweis 309**

Sedari tadi matanya menelusuri tulisandisetiap pintu. Pria itu mengumpat dan hampir merobek kertas yang bertuliskankamar inap Hermione, ketika matanya menangkap apa yang sejak dua puluh menitterakhir dicarinya. Pria itu melangkah ragu mendekati pintu ganda tersebut.

Entah dari mana, rasa khawatirnya mengalahkan segala perasaan benci yang telah ia bangu nterhadap Hermione.

Pria itu memegang kenop pintu, masih dalam perasaan ragu memutar kenopnya. Disanalah ia melihat Hermione yang tengah terbaring dibangkar rumah sakit dengan perban yang hampir disekujur tubuhnya.

Segala perasaan ragu tadi runtuh. Draco Malfoy melangkah mendekat, mimik mukanya meringis ketika ia menyadari betapa parahnya luka Hermione. _Dan jelas Hermione sedang tidak baik-baik saja._ Draco tampak kikuk,kaku, dan canggung disana.

Demi Tuhan dia tak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini. Ketika ia hendak menyentuh tangan Hermione pintu ruangan terbuka, dengan cepat ia kembali menarik tangannya dan langsung menjejalkannya kesaku jeansnya.

Segerombol suster serta satu dokter memasuki ruagan itu tanpa mempedulikan Draco. "Apayang aku lakukan?" pertanyaan bodoh Draco keluar begitu tanpa bisa cegah.

Dia yang memakai jas hingga ke lutut itu menatap tajam ke arah Draco.

"apa?" tanya Draco setengah membentak.

Dokter itu kembali pada pekerjaannya memeriksa kondisi Hermione lalu menyuntikan beberapa obat pada lengan kanannya. Draco meringis begitu melihat darah Hermione akibat suntikan tadi.

Setelah selesai, Blaise Zabini―dokter itu―menyenggol keras bahu Draco hingga pria itu terdorong kebelakang hampir membentur tembok, lalu mengumpat dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Blaise sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan.

Draco mendengus kasar. Apa masalah pria itu? Selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, baru pertama kali ia menghadapi dokter yang begitu dedensif. Pria itu kembalimengingat wajah dokter sialan tadi.

Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya tapidimana? Apa ia saingan bisnisnya atau musuh dimasa lalunya? Entahlah tapi memori otak Draco menyimpan sebersit kenangan buruk tentangnya.

Draco mengusap bahunya yang membentur tembok tadi lalu kembali pada ia yang tadi. Hanya diam, Draco berharap kelopak mata Hermione terbuka dan memandangnya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, tersenyum bodoh padanya.

Apa barusan ia berharap? Entahlah Draco malas memikirkannya. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Tangan Draco kembali terulur menyentuh telapak tangan Hermione. Hanya sedetik saja mereka bersentuhan ketika ponsel Draco berdering nyaring.

Draco merogoh sakunyakemudian mengusap layar ponselnya nama Pansy langsung muncul dilayar utama. Draco kehilangan mood untuk berbicara pada Pansy, jadi ia me_reject_nya.

***Draco's POV***

Otakku kembali berputar mengingat siapa dokter tadi dan apa hubungannya dokter itu dengan Hermione? Tunggu, hubungan? Apa Hermione pernah berhubungan dengan seorang pria selain denganku? Oh ya tentu saja.

Hermione cantik, aku tak heran jika Hermione mempunyai banyak mantan kekasih. Tapi Hermione tidak seperti itu, dia bukan tipe gadis yang memanfaatkan kecantikan untuk mendapatkan pria, dia berbeda, dia bahkan tidak pernah mempunyai pacar kecuali dengan―astaga! Itu mantan pacar Hermione yang bernama Blaise Zabini.

_Damn!_ Apa yang dilakukan pria itu disini?! Maksudku mengapa ia menjadi dokter Hermione? Aku yakin ada ratusan dokter dirumah sakit ini, kecuali dia yang memintanya. Apa dia dia bermaksud merebut Hermione dariku? Enak saja. Aku tak akan menyerahkan Hermione begitu saja.

Apa barusan yang aku pikirkan? Aku tak merelakan pria manapun menyetuh Hermione? Hahaha konyol! Tapi sepercik persaan dihatiku berkata bahwa itu benar.

Apa yang aku rasakan sekarang benar. Hebat! Hari ini aku merasakan berbagai macam perasaan aneh, perasaan yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya, aku khawatir akan kondisi Hermione, serta aku tak membiarkan Hermione disentuh pria lain?

Aku merasakan dorongan untuk segera membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - JK. Rowling**

**HermMalfoy12 Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stay Stay Stay**

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione's POV**

Berjam-jam aku terjebak disuatu ruangan kaca dengan intensitas matahari yang hampir membakar seluruh kulitku. Panas matahari, bukan satu-satunya alasan aku kepanasan. Aku merasa terbakar dari dalam. Aku menggedor ruangan kaca tersebut sekuat yang aku bisa. Otakku menyuruhku untuk segera keluar dari sini, sebelum aku benar-benar mati kepanasan.

Mati? Kedengarannya menarik. Aku lelah hidup―hidup bersama Draco― Aku bukan wanita dengan seribu hati. Aku hanya memiliki satu hati yang selalu dipatahkan. Aku menangis didalam ruangan kaca itu, membiarkan matahari membakar tubuhku. Sinarnya mencabik kulitku berulang-ulang, aku berteriak. Ini menyakitkan, aku tak bisa terus disini. Aku menendang kaca itu berkali-kali, kaca itu tak pecah, tergores pun tidak. Kupukul dengan kedua tanganku hingga berdarah.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara itu. Suara yang telah lama kurindukan.

"_Kembalilah._"

Suara itu lirih lembut, hampir tak kudengar. Sesuatu meleleh dihatiku. Sesuatu yang hangat bukan panas yang membakar. Hangat yang membuatku nyaman, mataku menelisik kesegala arah, berharap menemukannya disini.

Aku tak menemukannya disini, tapi setidaknya suaranya berhasil membuatku tenang, aku tidak menangis.

Aku yakin dia disini. Melihatku. Aku yakin aku harus menemuinya untuk mengatakan betapa aku membutuhkannya, aku merindukannya.

Aku ingin kembali padanya.

"Blaise, kau dimana tolong aku!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Aku ragu bila ia mendengar karena suaraku diredam oleh kaca-kaca sialan ini.

"_Aku merindukanmu._"

Suara itu lagi.

Aku harus menggapainya. Aku harus menemukannya.

Apakah Blaise berada di tempat yang aman? Jari-jariku saling bertautan, memikirkan bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini. Aku tak punya apapun untuk mendobrak kaca-kaca ini.

_Seandainya aku punya palu._

Tiba-tiba sebuah palu muncul dari bawah kaca ini. Aku hanya perlu berharap gagasan itu muncul. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meraihnya lalu menghantamkannya pada kaca terdekatku. Kaca itu pecah, beberapa serpihannya mengenai tangan dan dadaku. Aku meringis merasakan serpihan kaca itu menembus kulitku, menusuk daging terdalamku. Aku tak mengeluarkan darah tapi perih itu nyata bukan ilusi.

Kakiku berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Sejauh yang aku bisa. Walaupun kenyataannya tubuhku enggan, tapi aku tak ingin terjebak di tempat sialan itu lagi. Beralri terus berlari, mengabaikan rasa nyeri disekujur tubuhku. Paru-paruku seakan menciut, aku berhenti ketika kakiku tersandung, tubuhku terhuyung ke depan kakiku terkilir rasa sakitnya membuatku yakin.

Aku menyerah.

**Draco's POV**

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan dokter Blaise," kataku pada suster yang pertama kali kulihat ketika keluar dari kamar Hermione.

Suster itu mendekat "Berjalanlah hingga kelorong kedua, lalu kau akan menemukan ruangan yang mengahadap ketaman, itulah ruangannya" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk berlalu tanpa mengucapkan Terimakasih.

Tak sulit untuk menemukan ruangannya. Kemudian aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Blaise mendongak, "Kau tak punya sopan santun?" katanya dingin. Aku memutar bola mata sarkastik.

"Hermione kenapa?" tanyaku singkat dan dingin.

Blaise menyeringai licik seakan dia telah menang aku mendengus. "Kau gagal menjadi suami yang baik" nada Blaise seakan meremehkan.

"Aku memang tak berusaha," aku menatapnya dengan tatapan congkak.

Muka Blaise merah padam, aku tahu dia marah, aku tertawa dalam hati.

Marah karena aku tak memperlakukan Hermione dengan baik? Bodoh. Mengapa ia peduli pada Hermione? Hermione hanyalah gadis di masa lalunya yang kini telah menjadi milikku. Sampai kapan ia akan terus menunggu Hermione? Toh Hermione takkan berpaling dariku.

"Hermione mengalami _Anterograde amnesia_ suatu bentuk amnesia di mana peristiwa atau kejadian baru yang ada dalam ingatan jangka pendek tidak ditransfer ke ingatan jangka panjang yang permanen. Anterograde amnesia juga bisa dikatakan sebagai amnesia jangka ringan," Blaise menjelaskan itu padaku, aku mengangguk―seakan―mengerti.

"Apa dia akan lupa padaku? Apa itu akan lama?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tergantung,"

"Bagaimana agar dia cepat sembuh?"

"Video, catatan harian, atau orang-orang terdekatnya dapat menuliskan atau merekam kejadian yang dialami selama sehari, untuk diperlihatkan keesokan harinya agar Hermione mengetahui kembali siapa dirinya, siapa orang-orang terdekatnya, dan info lainnya. Pada akhirnya memang sangat tergantung pada keluarga atau orang terdekatnya." Blaise tersenyum menyeringai.

Aku tau Hermione tak pernah merasa dekat denganku.

Aku mengagguk seakan bukan masalah tapi faktanya lututku bergetar, sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajah Blaise berubah drastis, "Kau jangan senang dulu, bukan hanya itu masalahnya, tulang rusuk Hermione patah lebih tepatnya hancur, aku khawatir serpihan tulangnya akan merobek bagian penting didalamnya, jadi aku akan melakukan operasi pada Hermione. Tapi aku menunggunya sadar, sejak semalam Hermione masih koma. Kita menunggunya sadar untuk melaksanakan operasi," getaran dilututku merambat secara perlahan melintasi perut dan berhenti disana selama beberapa detik, lalu meledak menyalurkan getaran itu keseluruh bagian tubuhku. Sekarang aku gemetar karena takut.

"Aku memberinya morfin tadi untuk menyurutkan rasa sakitnya. Aku yakin dia mengalami mimpi buruk sekarang. aku berharap disana, menjaganya," lanjut Blaise.

"Kau tak perlu menjaganya, kau pikir aku ini apa?" aku menyahut dingin.

Blaise mendengus kasar "aku tak yakin kau bisa bahkan kau tak ada disisinya tadi malam dan―"

"Baiklah kurasa cukup," aku menyela lalu beranjak dari kursi kemudian melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika Blaise membuka suaranya lagi.

"Kau akan merasa Hermione berharga setelah kehilangannya."

**Hermione's POV**

Kupikir aku telah berada di surga ketika pertama kali yang kulihat ruangan putih, kemudian bau antiseptik yang menyengat langsung menghujam otakku menyadarkan bahwa aku masih hidup. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas segala detil di ruang ini setelah detik kesembilan. Udara disini hangat, Otakku berputar mencari alasan mengapa aku terbaring disini, tapi aku tak kunjung menemukannya, aku terus berkonsentrasi dan ketika aku hampir mengingatnya, bayangan tadi mengabur lalu menghilang dan ketika aku mencobanya lagi kepalaku seperti dihantam palu. Jadi aku hanya pasrah.

Suara detikan jam itu mengusikku jadi aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan telunjuk kedua jariku lalu menekannya kuat-kuat menghalau bunyi mengerikan itu masuk. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan diruangan ini akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidur. Setelah tiga puluh detik kemudian, rasa kantuk tak menyerangku sama sekali, lalu aku sadar yang kubutuhkan bukan tidur entah mengapa perutku melilit kupikir aku lapar.

Manik mataku memperhatikan seluruh ruangan ini, aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia didunia, ketika melihat _muffin_ keju menganggur diatas meja yang jaraknya hanya tiga meter dari tempatku berbaring sekarang. Ketika aku mencoba untuk bangun, seketika perasaan sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhku, aku mengerang menekan dadaku, disitulah pusat sakitnya. Aku mengerang lagi, menekannya membuat rasa sakit itu semakin nyata, jadi aku mengangkat tanganku dan mencoba meringkuk.

Tanpa disengaja airmataku mengalir. Rasa panas mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, hingga mengalahkan sakit yang menjalar disekitar dadaku. Aku berteriak histeris, sekumpulan orang berbaju putih bergerombol tiba-tiba masuk, lalu mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kudengar. Disatu titik tengkukku, aku merasakan sengatan kecil, sesuatu yang memasuki aliran darahku, entah apa yang coba mereka lakukan, tapi diatas segalanya aku merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Tak ada panas yang menjalar seliar tadi, ataupun tusukan yang terasa perih disekitar dadaku, suntikan tadi juga memberi efek memberatkan mata. Kupejamkan mataku, samar-samar aku mendengar orang-orang berbicara tentang morfin, operasi, secepatnya entahlah aku tak peduli.

Sebelum benar-benar kesadaranku punah, aku merasakan ranjangku bergerak keluar.

**Author POV**

Derap langkah santai seorang pemuda memecah kesunyian lorong yang mengarah pada kamar inap VIP, pria itu menenteng beberapa _snack _yang baru saja ia beli dari cafe rumah sakit. Draco Maloy menyebul permen karet yang sejak tadi dikunyahnya, dengan gaya sok _cool,_ pria itu kembali melangkah setelah melihat para dokter berlari sepanjang lintasan koridor dengan mendorong ranjang yang diatasnya terbaring seorang wanita dengan mata tertutup.

Draco Maloy kembali berdecak dalam hatinya, merutuki sikap dokter yang tadi terlampau tergesa-gesa dokter itu hampir saja menabrak tubuh Draco Maloy, jika tidak saja dengan sigap Draco menghindar. Derap langkahnya kembali bergema, masih dengan permen karet dan kedua telinga yang tertutup headset pria itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar inap _Edelweis 309._

Permen karet itu pecah bersamaan dengan mata Draco yang membelalak, dia tak menemukan Hermione diranjangnya. Bahkan ranjangnyapun hilang. Hermione hilang bersama ranjangnya? Pria itu ingin tertawa ketika sebuah gagasan itu muncul diotaknya, tapi ia ingat kejadian di lorong tadi, segerombol dokter berlari sambil mendorong ranjang seorang wanita. Draco tersentak, setengah detik kemudian dia berbalik, berlari berharap menemukan dokter-dokter tadi, dengan sisa-sisa permen karet yang masih menepel disudut bibirnya.

Kepala Draco menyadar pada dinding rumah sakit. Ia merasa bersalah telah merutuki dokter yang hampir menabraknya di lorong tadI, dia tak bisa membayangkan jika dokter-dokter tadi tidak bertindak cepat.

Sekarang ia tengah berdiri didepan ruang operasi, Draco ingat Blaise bilang Hermione akan dioperasi secepatnya setelah ia sadar. Draco tersenyum kecut bahkan ia tak ada saat pertama kali Hermione membuka mata setelah koma tiga hari.

Matanya terpejam meyakinkan dirinya sendiri Hermione akan baik-baik saja, lensa kelabunya terbuka kembali, retinanya menangkap sosok bermata coklat cemerlang memasuki ruang operasi istrinya.

Seperempat detik kedua pasang lensa mata yang tampak kontras itu bertemu, Draco menatap kedua mata Blaise penuh pandangan berharap.

Blaise tersenyum tipis. Nyaris tak terlihat.

**TBC**


End file.
